thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
We The Afflicted
We The Afflicted is an open source verse created by DarkShadows and SoulEatingBunny. It is named after The Afflicted, former humans that have been transformed into eldritch abominations. Premise In We the Afflicted, the Fears and various other eldritch abominations decided to take several humans and torment, torture, and warp them. They twisted these humans into humanoid abominations, as a plot to try and create stronger, more dangerous servants to serve them. There's just one problem: these humans didn't quite break in the right way for proxification. Many did, but not all. Whether they had some innate quality in them that made it so, or just didn't snap right, some of them ended up rebelling and escaping. Amongst one of the first to do this was the Weeping Willow, a once happy woman who now weeps into the branches given to her by The Slender Man. Some of the beings followed in Willow's footsteps, some fled to their own hideaways in all corners of the globe, and some stayed with their masters. As a result, power battles and competition have been set up between these new eldritch beings on whom claims what of the world, of humanity, of everything. Fear Mythos stories set in We the Afflicted The Mainverse= Blogs *In The Dark Shadows - DarkShadows. *The Branches Take - ZacksQuest Short Stories People, Weird & Altered A now defunct and somewhat outdated blog created by Pandora to submit creepypastas based upon the Afflicted. The stories that managed to get on the site include: *Handing Me A Fate - NoFourthWall *An Eggshaped Existence - Sherlock Morel *Don't Go Into The Forest - arcaneInterference *A closed mouth tells no tales - Tigerhallam On the We The Afflicted Forum *A Conversation Between Trees - DarkShadows. |-|The Tales Quartet= The Tales Quartet is a side-verse in We The Afflicted written by ZacksQuest. it is set apart by its interpretations of the fears and other beings Blogs There are a total of four blogs in the Tales Quartet, with no companion blogs. The blogs never keep the same protagonist, but the blog is still always a direct sequel to the previous blog, with either the original main character getting killed, turned into a Servant of some kind, or by other means. *The Branches Take *''The Miller's Tale (TBA)'' *''People Who Will Not Be Slaves Again (TBA)'' *''The Dawn of a New Tomorrow (TBA)'' Interpretations of Beings There are a total of 15 beings in the Tales Quartet: The Slender Man, eight of The Afflicted, and six Fears. *The Slender Man is considered omnipresent and the most powerful of all eldritch beings, but it becomes weaker the more Altereds it makes. The Slender Man is seen as the most active and directly powerful of all the Fears in the Verse, but even as the most prominent in enjoys playing the role of chess master and being the being behind the curtain. *The Altereds are considered the children of The Slender Man and are believed to be The Slender Man's idea of a legacy in case The Slender Man is actually destroyed. There are a very small number of Altered in the Tales Quartet- while The Slender Man may still be making Altereds, the only Altereds at all in the Tales Quartet are: **The Weeping Willow **The Doll **The Fleshangel **The Handed One **The Dogskull **The Keeper of Sands **The Soulgazer **An alternate version of Mr. Mite known as The Black Gargoyle. *The Fears are beings created at the exact same time as The Slender Man and are believed to be his brothers and sisters. They have the same power that The Slender Man does, but they cannot create Altered Servants of their own. The Fears are in the Tales Quartet minimally, and are considered to be eldritch constants in time and space holding meetings at the center of the universe, with The Slender Man being the most active of them all. The number of Fears is drastically shortened down to: **The Blind Man **The Dying Man **The Plague Doctor **The Choir **The Cold Boy **The Wooden Girl Sentimentals, SCPs, Lepers, Holders, The Seed Eater, Zalgo, and various cryptids and urban legends do not exist in this universe, but are used as guises for the actually existing beings. The Hook Man (The Smiling Man), The Black Abbot (The Archangel) and Bloody Mary (The Mother of Snakes) are sometimes mentioned in reports or ideas and may or may not have existed previously as Fears, but are now either nonexistent or dormant. Trivia *We The Afflicted's origins can be traced back to the Fear Mythos ARG, Corvidaek, where the Weeping Willow debuted. Feeling that the Slender Man Mythos was declining in quality, DarkShadows and SoulEatingBunny started to create ideas involving Willow leading to the creation of the Willow Mythos, the original name of the verse. However after a lack of involvement due to the personal lives of its writers, We, The Afflicted was turned into a verse set in the Fear Mythos, rather than a full out mythos. **The Mainverse(originally called the The Rogue Verse) and The Tales Quartet use to be verses in The Willow Mythos, but became the mainverse(former)/a subverse(latter). Category:Verses Category:The Afflicted Category:We The Afflicted